Should I Changed The Destiny
by mayakyla88
Summary: Cahaya hijau mematikan itu tepat mengenai dadanya. Namun saat itulah keanehan terjadi. Tubuh Lord Voldemort mulai menghilang menjadi abu. Sedangkan tubuh Grisha menghilang, meninggalkan sekolah yang sekarang sunyi senyap dan di penuhi oleh tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak dimana saja. Harry/OC, Remus/OC, Voldemort/OC, James/Lily, Sirius/Marlene
1. Chapter 1

"Harry, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu." Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda bernama Harry yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya.

"Dengar Grisha, kita sudah merencanakan ini berminggu-minggu. Dan aku rasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya."

"Tapi... tapi..." Gadis itu tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Entah mengapa ketakutan serasa mencengkram lehernya begitu erat.

"Ron dan Hermione sudah setuju untuk menjalankan rencana ini. Kami bertiga akan mengepungnya dari berbagai penjuru dan menyerangnya secara bersamaan." Jelas Harry sambil memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut dalam rencana ini, _please_."

"Tidak, tidak aku tidak ingin kau kembali terluka _Love_. Cukup satu kali aku hampir kehilanganmu." Ungkap Harry sambil menciumi puncak kepala kekasihnya itu.

Ya Harry memang nyaris kehilangan kekasihnya itu. Saat itu Grisha dan Hermione tertangkap oleh para Pelahap Maut. Mereka berdua di tahan di Malfoy Manor dan mendapatkan siksaan dari Bellatrix dan Lord Voldemort. Mereka berdua di siksa dengan kutukan _Cruciatus_ tanpa henti dan berbagai siksaan lainnya. Hermoine menyaksikan saat tubuh sahabatnya itu terlempar ke tembok dengan begitu keras akibat terkena _Cruciatus_ dan _Avada_ _Kedavra_ secara bersamaan. Tubuh Grisha diam tak bergerak, saat itulah Dobby datang membawa Hermione dan Grisha ke _Shell_ _Cottage_.

Harry dan semua orang terpukul melihat jasad Grisha yang dibawa oleh Dobby bersama Hermione. Harry membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya itu di atas tempat tidur, air matanya terus jatuh menangisi kekasih hatinya yang kini telah tiada. Mereka telah bersama sejak tahun pertama mereka di Hogwart dan memutuskan untuk serius berpacaran saat mereka berada di tahun ketiga.

Banyak hal yang telah mereka lalui bersama selama ini ditemani oleh kedua sahabat mereka Hermione dan Ron. Mereka bertiga bersama-sama membantu Harry menghadapi berbagai kejadian yang luar biasa. Dan saat ini Grisha tewas, Harry terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Karena kesalahannya lah Grisha tewas.

Disaat semua orang tengah menangis dan berduka, tiba-tiba hal yang mengejutkan terjadi. Seberkas sinar bewarna biru tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelubungi tubuh Grisha. Harry yang semula berada tepat disampingnya secara refleks menjauh saat cahaya itu muncul. Dengan pandangan takjub Harry melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada fisik kekasihnya itu. Rambut Grisha yang berwarna pirang kecoklatan berubah menjadi berwarna coklat tua yang bergelombang dan memiliki panjang hingga pinggangnya, matanya yang berwarna biru laut yang jernih kini menjadi abu-abu yang begitu indah serta mustahil dan kulitnya yang kecoklatan kini menjadi putih pucat dan tubuhnya yang sudah berlekuk semakin berlekuk indah.

Saat selubung cahaya berwarna biru itu hilang terserap ke dalam tubuhnya, tiba-tiba Grisha terbangun dan menyapa mereka semua. Harry yang terkejut namun tidak bisa menutupi perasaan bahagia karena kekasihnya ternyata masih hidup langsung menerjang tubuh kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tak akan mengira bahwa sosok yang baru terbangun itu adalah seorang Grisha Athena Alexander.

Sejak kejadian aneh itu Grisha jadi memiliki koneksi ke dalam pikiran Lord Voldemort sedangkan Harry kehilangan koneksinya. Untunglah Grisha memiliki kemampuan Occlumency yang mengagumkan jadi ia bisa melindungi pikirannya dari Lord Voldemort.

"Dengarkan aku Harry, jika aku ikut berpartisipasi kita bisa menyerangnya dari empat penjuru mata angin. Bukankah empat lebih baik daripada tiga?"

"Baiklah, berjanjilah kau akan segera pergi jika aku memintamu." Grisha mendengus sambil memandang wajah kekasihnya itu. Namun ia terpaksa mengangguka daripada tidak diijinkan untuk ikut dalam penyerangan kali ini.

Ia tidak mungkin berdiam diri dan bersembunyi sedangkan diluar sana pertempuran telah pecah hingga ke dalam kastil Hogwart. Sudah banyak korban berjatuhan dari kedua belah pihak dan itu semakin membuat Grisha semakin terpacu untuk membantu Harry dan kedua sahabatnya mengalahkan Lord Voldemort.

Harry kembali memandangi kekasihnya itu dengan dalam. Kemudian ia menciumnya dengan tergesa, seolah itu adalah ciuman terakhir yang akan dirasakannya. Kedua sejoli itu saling mencium dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, rasanya seperti ciuman perpisahan bagi Grisha namun gadis itu menjauhkan pikiran buruk yang menghampiri kepalanya. Lidah mereka saling menjelajahi dan saling memilin. Harry sangat sangat mencintai Grisha begitu pun dengan gadis itu. Harry berjanji setelah perang selesai mereka berdua akan menempati _Grimmauld_ _Place_ nomor dua belas setiap liburan musim panas.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan nafas yang terengah. Harry menarik tubuh kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat. "Ayo kita musnahkan penyihir jahat itu, _Love_." Ucapnya dengan nafas yang masih terengah. Harry mencium kening Grisha dengan penuh kasih sebelum melepaskan kekasihnya itu untuk bergabung bersama Ron dan Hermione yang telah menunggu mereka berdua.

Mereka berempat menuruni tangga-tangga kastil yang terhalangi oleh reruntuhan dinding kastil. Keempat siswa Gryffindor itu saling waspada dan melindungi satu sama lain. Setelah sampai di Aula depan mereka di hadang oleh beberapa Pelahap Maut. Namun mereka berhasil di singkirkan berkat kerjasama mereka yang mengagumkan.

"Baiklah ini saatnya kita menyebar ke posisi masing-masing. Aku melihat Lord Voldermort ada di lapangan luas dekat Danau Hitam." Ucap Harry.

"Oke, hati-hati kalian semua." Ucap Ron, mereka saling menangguk mengerti dan mulai berpencar ke posisi masing-masing.

Mereka berjalan berendap-endap dan sesekali melawan Pelahap Maut yang kebetulan bertemu dengan mereka di jalan. Ron, Hermione dan Grisha bersembunyi di posisinya masing-masing, menunggu Harry sampai di hadapan penyihir hitam itu. Karena jika Harry sudah berhadapan dengannya itu adalah tanda bagi mereka bertiga untuk muncul di posisi masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu dengan gelisah. Akhirnya mereka bertiga melihat Harry yang sudah berhadapan dengan Lord Voldemort. Saat itulah Ron, Hermione dan Grisha muncul di posisi masing-masing.

"Kau ingin mengeroyokku Harry?" Desis Lord Voldemort sambil menatap berkeliling mereka berempat. Tongkat teracung kepadanya.

"Kami akan membunuhmu sekarang juga." Teriak Harry.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Mari kita lihat kira-kira siapa yang akan aku bunuh terlebih dahulu." Lord Voldemort memandangi Ron, Hermione dan Grisha satu per satu. "Ah, ada Darah Lumpur kesayanganmu disini Harry. Bagaimana kalau aku membunuhnya terlebih dahulu."

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuh Grisha seujung rambut pun, Tom." Harry mendesis marah.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku Tom Riddle." Teriak Grisha.

"Ah, selalu berani seperti biasanya." Cemooh Lord Voldemort.

Mereka berempat secara serentak memberikan serangan kepada Lord Voldemort. Namun ia begitu kuat dan bisa memukul mundur mereka berempat. Tubuh mereka terpelanting ke belakang.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hermione sambil menyeka darah yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kami baik-baik saja Mione." Ron menimpali.

Di saat mereka berempat sudah bisa berdiri kembali dan bersiap untuk kembali menyerah. Tiba-tiba ada Pelahap Maut yang menyerang dengan menggunakan kutukan membunuh dan memukul Ron dan Hermione secara bersamaan. Gugurnya mereka berdua membuat Harry dan Grisha sangat terpukul. Untunglah Pelahap Maut yang menyerah berhasil di jatuhkan oleh Grisha.

Mereka berdua merapatkan tubuh saling menguatkan. "Dengarkan aku kali ini, _Love_."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu Harry, sungguh aku tidak akan mendengarmu." Tolak Grisha dengan gemertar karena amarah.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Setidaknya harus ada yang tetap hidup di antara kita berempat, _Love_." Bisik Harry lembut.

Grisha semakin terisak "Tidak Harry, kalau pun harus ada yang harus hidup itu pastilah kita berdua Harry."

"Dengar aku akan menyerangnya saat itulah kau pergi secepat mungkin. Mengerti."

"Tapi... Harry." Namun kekasihnya itu tidak mendengar dan memberikan serangan kepada Lord Voldemort.

"Pada hitungan ketiga kau harus lari Grisha." Teriak Harry yang tengah mencengkram kuat tongkat sihirnya. "Satu..."

"Harry, aku tidak mau."

"Dua..."

"Harry, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Grisha lirih.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Tiga... lari sekarang Grisha." Teriak Harry.

Grisha berlari secepat yang ia bisa tanpa menengok ke belakang. Ia terlalu takut dengan apa yang akan dilihatnya. Harry disana sedang berjuang untuk nyawanya meskipun tidak ingin Grisha harus memastikan bahwa ia bisa selamat dan tetap hidup dalam pertempuran ini.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya berlari dengan tergesa ke dalam kastil yang sudah hancur sebagian. Banyak tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa yang bergelimpangan dimana-mana dengan darah yang menggenangi tanah serta lantai. Lagi, air matanya jatuh melihat itu semua. Semua orang-orang yang dikenalnya telah pergi. Pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Semua itu karena ulah salah satu penyirih hitam yang sangat jahat. Lord Voldemort. Dan sekarang kekasihnya tengah berjuang mengalahkan penyirih itu.

Andai saja Profesor Dumbledore masih hidup. Keadaannya tidak akan sekacau dan separah ini. Tidak akan banyak siswa, pengajar, dan penduduk negeri sihir yang menjadi korban. Dengan tangan gemetaran Grisha mendorong pintu Aula Besar yang tertutup, kemudian berlari menuju ke arah meja yang di peruntukkan bagi para pengajar. Ia bersembunyi di balik meja dengan gemetaran.

Kesunyian yang mencekam membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan begitu cepat. Terlebih saat ia mendengar suara hentakan sepatu yang menggema. Grisha sempat berharap bahwa itu adalah Harry, namun saat suara melengking yang menyeramkan itu terdengar membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Harry telah tewas dalam pertempuran. Hanya Grisha satu-satunya orang yang tersisa.

"Keluarlah sekarang, darah lumpur kesayanganku. Jangan bersembunyi lagi." Lengkingan suara itu lebih terdengar seperti desisan membuat Grisha menggigil.

"Kekasihmu sudah mati, dia sudah tidak bisa melindungimu lagi. Cepatlah keluar." Teriaknya.

Dengan badan yang gemetaran dan air mata yang terus menerus membasahi pipi Grisha berdiri, keluar dari persembunyiannya. Menatap penyihir gelap yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan berkabut karena air mata.

"Menyerah dan bergabung denganku maka hidupmu akan terus berlanjut. Menolak kau akan mati menyusul kekasihmu itu." Tawarnya.

Grisha mengusap kasar air mata yang menghalangi pandangannya dan memandang tajam Lord Voldemort, "Tidak. Aku lebih baik mati." Desis gadis cantik itu.

Tongkat putih pucat Voldemort teracung dan membanting tubuh mungil Grisha hingga terjatuh tepat ke hadapannya.

"Tetap keras kepala, eh?"

"Lebih baik mati dari pada aku harus bergabung denganmu." Kata-kata Grisha tajam.

"Baiklah, sesuai permintaanmu." Lord Voldemort kembali mengacungkan tongkatnya dan melafalkan kutukan tak termaafkan tepat ke arah Grisha.

Cahaya hijau keluar dan meninggalkan ujung tongkatnya dan memukul tepat dada gadis itu. Alih-alih rubuh ke tanah, Grisha menjerit kesakitan. Rasanya seperti sesuatu masuk ke dalam tubuh dan pembuluh darahmu dengan brutal hingga rasanya tubuhmu terasa begitu sakit.

Sedangkan Lord Voldemort yang menyadari ada hal ganjil berusaha untuk melepaskan pegangan tongkatnya. Namun tongkat putih pucat kesayangannya itu seolah melekat dengan pegangan tangannya. Tubuhnya terasa panas, semua sihirnya tersedot keluar dari tubuhnya dan terserap oleh gadis yang kini tengah menggelepar kesakitan di hadapannya. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Lord Voldemort mulai menghilang menjadi butiran debu yang terbang terbawa angin. Sedangkan tubuh Grisha menghilang, meninggalkan kastil yang kini memberikan kesan angker dan mengerikan dengan mayat dan darah yang bergelimpangan dimana-mana.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Albus? Ramuan apapun tidak ada yang bisa membuat gadis cantik ini sadar. Dan malam ini aku melihat tubuhnya seperti ini." Jelas sang Matron.

"Poppy, ini memang kejadian yang begitu langka. Aku pun terkejut saat kau memanggilku di tengah malam seperti ini. Tadinya aku tidak percaya namun setelah melihat semua ini aku jadi percaya." Jelas sang kepala sekolah yang memiliki rambut dan jenggot panjang keperakan. Profesor Albus Dumbledore.

"Jadi maksudmu gadis cantik ini adalah pewaris sihir hitam kuno yang hanya muncul setiap seribu lima ratus tahun sekali?" Suara Matron bernama Poppy itu tercekat, "Dan tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sampai cahaya kebiruan ini menghilang?"

"Benar Poppy, cahaya ini sedang menyembuhkan luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Namun cahaya ini akan menjadi sebuah pelindung juga, jadi ya tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu." Jela sang Profesor.

"Akan berbahaya jika gadis ini berkeliaran di luar dan bertemu dengan orang yang salah. Kekuatan sihir hitamnya pasti akan menggoda orang-orang jahat untuk memanfaatkannya. Selain itu ia terlihat masih begitu muda, mungkin usianya sekitar enam belas tahun." Gumam Poppy sambil memandangi gadis cantik yang masih belum sadarkan diri selama dua setengah minggu itu dengan sayang dan kekhawatiran.

"Kau memang benar Poppy, jika dia sudah sadar kita bisa menanyai siapa namanya. Dan aku akan menjadikannya murid disini hanya kau dan aku yang tahu tentang ini Poppy."

"Untunglah Remus yang menemukannya di tengah badai itu. Jika orang lain entahlah apa yang akan terjadi." Lanjut Poppy.

"Apakah itu tongkat sihir milik gadis ini?" Profesor Dumbledore melihat sebuah tongkat berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di atas nakas samping tempat tidur.

"Iya Albus, itu tongkat sihir miliknya." Jawab sang Matron.

Dengan perasaan penasaran Profesor Dumbledore mengambil tongkat sihir itu,"Tongkat sihir ini benar-benar terawat meskipun penuh dengan goresan. Dan... tongkat ini sering dipakai untuk mengeluarkan kutukan-kutukan hitam." Suaranya merendah. "Seperti dipakai bertempur." Setelah selesai menelitinya tongkat itu ia kembalikan ke tempatnya semula.

Menjelang pagi Profesor Dumbledore kembali ke ruangannya karena cahaya kebiruan yang semalaman menyelubungi tubuh gadis meisterius itu akhirnya menghilang, terserap kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. Setelah memeriksa bahwa keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik, ia kembali menyerahkan perawatannya kepada sang matron. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu gadis itu untuk sadar saja.

Namun hingga matahari tengah berada di puncaknya, gadis itu masih belum sadarkan diri. Setelah berjam-jam menunggu akhirnya gadis itu membuka matanya untuk yang pertama kalinya menjelas sore hari.

**~~~**

Grisha membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan, namun cahaya lampu yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menyilaukan dan sedikit menyakitkan. Membuat gadis itu kembali memejamkan matanya, setelah beberapa saat ia kembali membuka matanya dan kali ini dengan perlahan.

"Halo gadis cantik akhirnya kau sadar juga." Sapa Poppy bahagia dan kagum saat melihat kedua mata itu akhirnya terbuka dan menampilkan mata berwarna abu-abu yang begitu indah.

Grisha mengerutkan kedua matanya. Bingung dan terkejut terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya. Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut saat membuka matanya ia melihat matron yang biasa mengobatinya jika terluka. Ya, ia melihat Madam Poppy Pomfrey berdiri disampingnya namun wajahnya terlihat lebih muda dari yang ia tahu. Tidak mungkin jika saat ini ia berada di _Hospital_ _Wing_ karena kastil Hogwart yang ia ketahui sudah hancur.

"Akhirnya kau sadar setelah dua minggu setengah tidak sadarkan diri, _dear_." Ucapnya lembut.

"Maaf kalau boleh tahu saya ada dimana dan anda siapa?" Grisha terpaksa bertanya seperti itu untuk memastikan tebakkannya.

"Kau ada di _Hospital_ _Wings_ sekolah Hogwart, dear. Salah satu prefek asrama kami menemukanmu sekarat di dekat danau ditengah badai." Jelasnya.

Tidak mungkin. Hogwart sudah hancur, tapi... tapi... Grisha menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Terlalu tekerjut dengan apa yang ia temukan dihadapannya. Ketika Grisha sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya Madam Pomfrey pergi memanggil Profesor Dumbledore.

"Kau sudah sadar." Suara sang kepala sekolah. Dan membuat Grisha semakin bingung dengan semua yang terjadi saat ini.

"Bagai-bagaimana saya bisa ada disini?" Tanya Grisha bingung.

"Salah satu muridku menemukanmu didekat danau. Keadaanmu sekarat namun sebenarnya tidak." Jelas Profesor Dumbledore.

Kedua alis Grisha berkerut, "Maksud anda apa?"

Kemudian Profesor Dumbledore menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang keadaan tubuh Grisha dan kekuatannya. Gadis itu terbelalak kaget saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah pewaris sihir hitam kuno yang begitu langka.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti tidak mungkin." Gumam Grisha.

"Kami tadinya tidak percaya namun apa yang kami lihat saat kau belum sadar membuktikan semuanya. Sembunyikan kekuatanmu dengan baik _Miss_..."

"Miller, _Sir_. Nama saya Grisha Miller." Mengganti nama belakangnya adalah keputusan yang benar untuk situasi yang membingungkan ini. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Grisha.

"Aku yakin kekuatan sihirmu pasti berbeda. Cobalah." Profesor Dumbledore memberikan tongkat miliknya.

Dengan ragu Grisha mengambil tongkat sihir kesayangannya itu dan mulai merapalkan mantra yang sederhana, "_Accio_." Gumamnya perlahan, namun tidak ada yang terjadi. "Kenapa tongkat saya jadi tidak berfungsi?" Ia menggeleng kepalanya frustasi.

"Simpan tongkatmu dan ucapakan mantra tanpa tongkat." Perintah Profesor Dumbledore.

Grisha membuka kepalan tangannya kemudian mengucapkan _Accio_ dalam hati dan dengan mengejutkan gelas yang ada di nakas langsung menghampiri tangannya. Grisha membelalakkan kedua matanya menatap gelas yang ada di tangannya. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Tongkat sihirmu sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi kalau begitu, biar aku yang menyimpannya." Ucap Profesor Dumbledore.

Grisha menyingkirkan selimutnya dan mulai turun dari tempat tidur. Di bantu oleh Madam Pomfrey ia berjalan ke tempat yang lebih luas. Tubuhnya begitu kaku mungkin karena ia tidak sadarkan diri selama dua minggu.

Setelah berada di bagian tengah ruangan _Hospital_ _Wings_ ia menjetikkan jarinya. Pintu dan tirai semuanya tertutup membuay suasana didalam situ menjadi mencekam. Kemudian tubuhnya terangkat ke atas setinggi satu meter. Gadis itu kini melayang-layang diudara tanpa menggunakan apapun. Profesor Dumbledore dan Madam Pomfrey takjub melihatnya. Meskipun ekspresi gadis itu terlihat begitu kecewa.

Ya, Grisha memang kecawa dengan kenyataan yang baru diketahuinya. Ia teringat bagaimana kekasih, sahabat, orang tua, serta teman-temannya tewas dalam peperangan. Kemarahan tiba-tiba menyeruak di dalam dadanya. Matanya yang semula berwarna abu-abu kini berubah menjadi berwarna emas, warna yang indah namun yang terlihat dalam mata itu adalah kilatan pembunuh. Tiba-tiba angin berputar disekitarnya namun ia segera sadar. Kecewa adalah hal yang percuma dan sia-sia.

Warna matanya kembali ke warnanya semula, angin yang tadi berputar menghilang. Tubuh Grisha pun perlahan turun kembali dan berpijak di lantai yang dingin. Menyesali semuanya tidak akan berguna. Entah berada di jaman apa dirinya saat ini, yang ia tahu bahwa ia harus menjalani kehidapannya yang baru disini. Di tempat yang sama namun berbeda.

"Sepertinya kau juga harus mengontrol emosimu, Grisha." Profesor Dumbledore menghampiri dan menyentuh pundaknya dengan lembut. Membantu gadis itu kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Setelah melihat semua ini aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berkeliaran di luar sana, Grisha. Yang paling aman untukmu adalah tinggal disini dan menjadi murid disini." Ucap Profesor Dumbledore. "Ah iya, ini pakailah agar tidak menarik perhatian orang lain. Tongkat ini hanya sepotong kayu biasa yang dibentuk mirip dengan tongkat sihirmu." Grisha menerima tongkat sihir tiruannya dan menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Aku bersekolah disini, _Sir_?"

"Benar, berapa umurmu saat ini?"

"Enam belas tahun, _Sir_."

"Baiklah kebetulan tahun ajaran yang baru, belum lama dimulai kau pasti bisa mengejar pelajaran yang sudah berjalan dua minggu terakhir ini. Aku rasa kau bisa bergabung di tahun ke enam. Ah Poppy bisakah kau menyiapkan keperluan untuk Grisha? Karena aku akan membawamya saat makan malam." Perintahnya dan Madam Pomfrey langsung menghilang dari ruangan untuk menyiapkan seragam, buku-buku pelajaran serta keperluan yang lainnya.

Setengah jam kemudian sang matron kembali ke _Hospital_ _Wings_ dengan barang-barang milik Grisha.

"Albus, bisakah jika Grisha menjadi keponakanku saja? Aku pikir itu akan lebih aman jadi tidak akan banyak orang yang bertanya macam-macam, lagipula Mr Lupin sudah berjanji tidak akan menceritakan kejadian ini." Madam Pomfrey memecah keheningan.

"Aku setuju dengan usulmu itu, Poppy. Baiklah Grisha mulai saat ini kau adalah keponakan dari Poppy yang tinggal di luar negeri namun karena suatu kejadian mengharuskanmu pindah kemari dan tinggal bersama Poppy." Profesor Dumbledore menjelaskan alibi untuk Grisha.

"Terima kasih banyak _Sir_, Madam." Ucap Grisha tulus.

"Tidak dear, aku bibimu jadi kau bisa memanggilku Bibi Poppy." Jelas Madam Pomfrey lembut membelai rambut Grisha.

"Baiklah aku harus melakukan penyortiran sebelum kau berganti pakaian." Profesor Dumbledore sudah memegang _The_ _Sorting_ _Hat_ di tangannya.

Topi itu kemudian di letakkan di kepala Grisha.

_"Hmmm, aku baru melihat yang sepertimu dear, keberanian yang begitu hebat, memiliki pengetahuan yang menanggumkan, kesetian yang tak terbatas serta kekuatan yang luar biasa. Aku bisa saja menempatkanmu di asrama mana saja. Sebentar, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Baiklah. GRYFFINDOR."_ Teriak topi itu.

"Bagus sekali, aku akan memanggil Minerva dan memberitahunya bahwa keponakanmu akan bergabunh dengan asramanya." Profesor Dumbledore menghampiri perapian yang ada di kantor Madam Pomfrey.

"Ayo sayang aku akan membantumu untuk membersihkan diri dan berpakaian. Sebentar lagi makan malam akan dimulai, kondisimu sudah membaik tapi jika merasa ada yang salah segera kembali kemari. Mengerti." Nasihatnya sambil membersihkan tubuh Grisha dengan penuh kasih.

"Terima kasih, Bibi Poppy." Grisha terharu karena mendapatkan curahan kasih sayang dari matron tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian Grisha sudah memakai seragam _Gryffindor_-nya. Sedangkan keperluannya yang lain sudah berada di kamar asramanya. Saat bibinya membuka tirai ia melihat sang kepala sekolah bersama salah satu guru favoritnya tengah berbincang.

"Ah kau sudah siap ternyata." Sapa Profesor Dumbledore, Grisha hanya tersenyum.

"Minerva aku titip keponakan tersayangku padamu." Madam Pomfrey berkata.

"Tentu saja Poppy, aku akan menjaganya dan dia akan baik-baik saja di asramaku. Hallo _Miss_ Miller." Sapa Profesor Transfigurasi itu ramah.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Profesor."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ke Aula Besar. Apakah kau ingin bergabung dengan kami malam ini Poppy?" Profesor Dumbledore menawarkan Madam Pomfrey untuk makan malam.

"Tidak, sebaiknya aku disini saja. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Grisha kemarilah." Grisha menghampiri bibinya itu, kemudian tubuhnya dipeluk dengan hangat, "Hati-hati, sering-seringlah menghampiri bibimu disini."

Grisha memeluk balik, "Pasti bibi, terima kasih untuk semuanya." Bisik Grisha.

Setelah berpamitan mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan _Hospital_ _Wing_ menuju ke Aula Besar. Sepanjang perjalanan Grisha teringat perkataan kepala sekolahnya itu. Bahwa salah satu siswanya yang bernama Lupin menyelamatkannya. Kalau begitu berarti saat ini ia berada di tahun saat kedua orang tua Harry masih menjadi murid di Hogwart. Ia akan mengetahuinya saat di Aula Besar nanti. Meskipun sebenarnya ia benci harus menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang.

"Jangan gugup Grisha." Suara riang sang kepala sekolah menyadarkan Grisha dari pikirannya. Mendekati Aula Besar ia semakin gugup, apalagi saat mereka sudah berada di depan pintu besar. Saat pintu dibuka suara ramai para siswa langsung menggema. Grisha berjalan di samping Profesor McGonaghall dibelakang Profesor Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

Suara riuh para siswa langsung berhenti saat melihat kedua Profesor masuk. Terlebih lagi saat melihat seseorang yang baru mereka lihat pertama kali di sekolah mereka. Grisha mengangkat dagunya dan menatap lurus ke depan menahan keinginannya untuk melihat ke arah meja-meja yang ada disana. Gadis itu mengikuti sang kepala sekolah dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Selamat malam para siswaku semuanya. Malam ini saya akan mengenalkan seseorang yang akan bergabung dan belajar bersama kita disini. Perkenalkan _Miss_ Grisha Miller, dia akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di tahun keenam. _Miss_ Miller bergabung dengan asrama Gryffindor. Ah dan satu lagi Miss Miller ini adalah keponakan dari Madam Pomfrey. Kau boleh bergabung dengan teman-teman asramamu." Perintah Profesor Dumbledore.

"Terima kasih, _Sir_." Grisha berjalan menuju ke meja Gryffindor dan disambut dengan meriah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita mulai makan malamnya." Setelah itu makanan dan minuman muncul memenuhi meja.

Grisha berjalan menuju ke meja asramanya dan duduk di dekat dengan seorang gadis berambut merah dan memiliki mata berwarna hijau yang bening. Mata yang mengingatkannya pada kekasihnya yang telah tiada. Gadis itu adalah Lily Evans. Lily tersenyum ramah saat melihat Grisha mendekat.

"Hai Grisha selamat bergabung di asrama kami. Perkenalkan aku Lily Evans." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Dan aku Alice Carrol." Timpal gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan panjang yang duduk di depan Lily.

"Hai semuanya." Ini benar-benar gila. Berarti sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan ayah dan ayah baptis dari Harry.

Dan benar saja tak lama kemudian lima orang pemuda datang menghampiri tempat duduk mereka bertiga. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang acak-acakan James Potter, seorang lagi memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang begelombang Sirius Black, kemudian seorang lagi memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dan ada beberapa luka diwajahnya namun tidak mengurangi ketampanan yang dimilikinya Remus Lupin, dan yang terakhir memiliki badan gemuk dan pendek Peter Pettigrew.

"Hai gadis cantik, kenalkan aku Sirius Black pria paling tampan di seluruh Hogwart." Pria berambut panjang itu memperkenalkan diri dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku James Potter ketua dari Marauders dan Seeker terbaik tim Gryffindor. Yang itu Remus Lupin Keeper di tim dan yang terakhir Petter Pettigrew." James memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri dan kedua temannya yang lain.

"Dan yang itu Frank Longbottom kekasihku." Sela Alice memperkenalkan kekasihnya. Ah orang tua Neville.

Grisha mengucapkan halo kepada kelima pemuda itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Sirius sudah jangan ganggu Grisha. Biarkan dia makan malam." Bentak Lily.

"Ah, kau mengganggu kesenanganku saja, Lils." Sirius menggerutu.

"Lily benar Pads, biarkan Grisha makan malam. Lagipula kita bisa mengobrol nanti ruang rekreasi setelah makan malam selesai." Timpal Remus.

Tak lama kemudian Profesor McGonaghall datang memberikan jadwal pelajaran serta memberi tahu bahwa ia sekamar denga Lily dan Alice. Sepanjang sisa makan malam, Grisha menyadari bahwa Remus memandanginya begitu intens, namun Grisha pura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Gadis itu sibuk menanggapi ocehan Sirius yang selalu bertanya macam-macam.

Saat makam malam selesai mereka berdelapan berjalan bersama meninggalkan Aula Besar. Dan para siswa kembali membicarakan Grisha. Bagaimana rambutnya yang indah, warna matanya yang berwarna abu-abu mustahil serta tubuhnya yang berlekuk indah itu. Siswa perempuan dan laki-laki semuanya memuja si murid baru tersebut.

Dan Sirius melancarkan keahliannya merayu gadis. Namun sayang segala macam rayuannya tidak ada yang mempan sedikit pun. Membuat Sirius di tertawakan oleh teman-temannya.

"Dengar Siri, jangan merayuku lagi. Karena kau bukan tipeku, oke." Celetuk Grisha.

"Ah kau membuatku patah hati." Sirius memegang dadanya dramatis.

"Kau mejijikan Siri." Timpal Remus.

"Kau mengkhianatiku, _mate_." Sirius cemberut sambil merajuk pada Remus.

Sesampainya di ruang rekreasi mereka mengajak Grisha berkumpul bersama di tempat yang biasa mereka pakai untuk berkumpul. Grisha cepat akrab bersama teman-teman barunya dan sedikit bisa mengurasi perasaan sedih dan kehilangan yang sebenaranya ia rasakan. Lily dan Alice mengajak Grisha pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Saat sampai di kamar ia melihat sebuah koper berada di dekat salah satu tempat tidur yang kosong. Di atas meja kecil dekat koper itu ada secarik perkamen yang tergulung. Dengan kening berkerut Grishs mengambil dan membacanya.

**_Ini semua barang-barangmu, semoga kau menyukainya._**

**_Bibimu tersayang_****_Poppy_**

Grisha tersenyum menatap perkamen tersebut. Ia benar-benar bersyukur dengan semua kejadian ini. Meskipun begitu aneh, namun ia yakin semuanya akan indah pada waktunya. Meskipun rasa kehilangan itu akan terus bersemanyam di dalam hatinya. Setelah mengganti pakaian dengan piyama Grisha naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, menutup semua tirainya dan mulai beristirahat. Esok adalah hari yang baru untuknya dan ia harus menjalani semuanya dengan baik

Keesokkan harinya saat keluar dari kamar mandi Lily dan Alice masih berada dikamar menunggu Grisha selesai bersiap-siap. Mereka akan pergi sarapan di Aula Besar bersama-sama.

"Kau sudah siap, Sha?" Tanya Lily.

Grisha mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya, "Sudah, ayo kita turun dan sarapan. Aku tidak sabar mengikuti pelajaran pertamaku."

"Apa kelasmu setelah sarapan?" Tanya Alice. Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke ruang rekreasi.

"Arithmancy kemudian Rune Kuno." Jawab Grisha.

"Kita satu kelas kalau begitu bersama dengan Remus juga." Jelas Lily.

"Benar, jangan tanya kemana James, Sirus, Peter dan Frank. Kita akan bertemu mereka di pelajaran ramuan setelah makan siang nanti." Timpal Alice.

Sesampainya di ruang rekreasi mereka bertiga sudah di tunggu oleh James dan yang lainnya. Remus untuk pertama kalinya merasa tertarik kepada seorang gadis. Gadis yang ia sukai adalah Grisha, sejak pertama kali ia menemukannya dalam keadaan sekarat dua setengah minggu yang lalu. Namun Remus tidak berani menunjukkannya, ia takut Grisha tidak menyukainya terlebih lagi jika gadis cantik itu mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang manusia serigala.

Pagi itu Grisha terlihat sangat cantik, ia mengepang rambut panjangnya. Wajahnya yang pucat kini mula mulai merona alami. Remus benar-benar jatuh cinta saat melihat mata Grisha yang begitu indah.

"Halo para gadis. Hai Grisha _my_ _love_." Goda Sirius yang lagi-lagi tidak ditanggapi serius oleh Grisha.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Sapa Grisha.

"Ayo kita segera ke Aula Besar." Ajak Alice yang langsung menggamit mesra Frank.

Mereka semua berjalan bersama ke Aula Besar. Saat itulah Grisha baru bisa berbica berdua saja dengan Remus, kebetulan mereka berdua berada di barisan paling belakang.

"Remus, aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika bukan kau yang menemukanku." Jelas Grisha dengan suaranya yang begitu merdu.

"Bukannya menolong sesama itu kewajiban kita. Apalagi kau seorang gadis, senang bisa melihatmu sudah sehat." Timpal Remus lembut.

"Lily bilang kau mengikuti kelas Arithmancy dan Rune Kuno." Tanya Remus.

"Iya, aku mengikuti kedua kelas itu pagi ini." Jawab Grisha sambil mengambil teko jus labu.

"Mau duduk bersamaku? Karena aku juga mengambil kelas itu." Tawar Grisha.

Remus yang terkejut sempat tak percaya bahwa Grisha memintanya untuk duduk bersama di kelas yang mereka ikuti pagi ini.

"Setidaknya aku punya teman yang bisa memberitahuku sudah sejauh mana pelajarannya." Lanjut Grisha.

"Tentu saja, aku senang bisa duduk sebangku denganmu." Jawab Remus sambil tersenyum. _Merlin_, Grisha benar-benar sangat cantik di lihat dari jarak sedekat ini, gumam Remus dalam hati.

Sirius cemberut melihat Remus dan Grisha yang terlihat langsung akrab. Bahkan saat sarapan mereka berdua duduk saling bersisian.

"Kau kenapa, Pads?" Tanya James yang menyadari bahwa sahabatnya yang satu itu tidak seperti biasanya.

"Lihat Prongs, aku yang mengejar-ngejarnya tapi Moony yang diam saja malah bisa sedekat itu dengan Grisha. Aku patah hati." Cecarnya dengan dramatis.

"Moony dan Grisha memiliki kelas yang sama pagi ini. Mungkin mereka membicarakan pelajaran." Celetuk Peter.

"Wormy betul Pads, dan sepertinya Grisha senang dengan pria yang seperti Moony itu." Penjelas James malah membuat Sirius semakin cemberut.

Ketika semua siswa sedang menikmati sarapan. Burung-burung hantu datang seperti biasanya, mengantarkan surat atau barang kepada para siswa. Namun hari itu tidak seperti biasanya, burung hantu yang datang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Dan anehnya semua burung itu menuju ke satu tempat.

Tepatnya burung-burung itu menuju kepada gadis cantik bersurai coklat yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan pemuda tampan yang memiliki beberapa bekas luka di wajahnya itu.

"Oh ya ampun, apa ada orang yang sedang mengerjaiku?" Gerutu Grisha yang mulai kewalahan melepaskan ikatan perkamen yang terikat di kaki burung hantu yang mulai tak terkendali.

Remus ikut membantu karena tidak tega melihat gadis yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"_Merliiiiinnnn_, burung-burung ini merusak sarapan pagiku di hari pertamaku sekolah disini." Grisha yang mulai frustasi memekik sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku tidak tahan lagi." Gusarnya sambil menarik Remus berdiri dan melenggang meninggalkan Aula Besar dengan diiringi oleh tatapan seluruh siswa.

"Astaga, semua siswa laki-laki di sekolah ini mulai gila sepertinya." Pekik Alice yang sudah membuka salah satu gulungan perkamen yang ditujukan kepada Grisha.

"Sainganmu banyak sekali, Pads. Menyerahlah, karena sepertinya Grisha tidak tertarik padamu." Celetuk James sambil menepuk punggung Sirius.

"_Hell_, apa yang salah denganku? Maksudku, lihat aku ini pria tertampan di seluruh Hogwart. Tapi kenapa Grisha tidak melirikku sedikit pun." Sirius ikut gusar melihat tumpukan surat dari penggemar Grisha.

"Ayo Alice kita ada kelas, sepertinya Remus dan Grisha sudah ada di kelas." Ajak Lily.

Lily dan Alice segera meninggalkan Aula Besar dan menuju ke kelas Arithmancy. Disana mereka berdua menemukan Remus dan Grisha duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada di bagian paling depan. Mereka terlihat sedang berdebat sesuatu sambil sesekali mereka bergantian menuliskan sesuatu di selembar perkamen. Seketika itu pula Lily sadar mengapa Grisha tidak memandang Sirius lebih dari seorang teman.

Pelajaran Ramuan hari itu Grisha membuat Profesor Slughorn berdecak kagum dengan kemampuannya. Bahkan kemampuannya menyamai Severus Snape Profesor Ramuan masa depannya. Kepandaian Grisha di setiap kelas yang diikutinya mau tidak mau membuatnya menjadi perhatian banyak pengajar dan murid-murid. Mereka beredelapan berjalan beriringinan keluar dari kelas Ramuan yang berada di bawah tanah itu.

"Jadi Profesor Slughorn mengundangmu ke pesta Klub Slug?" Lily memecah keheningan.

"Iya, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan undangan itu. Maksudku, aku anak baru disini." Jelas Grisha yang tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak memutar matanya.

"Kau sudah menarik perhatiannya, Sha. Kau pintar dan berbakat, Profesor Slughorn memiliki obsesi kepada murid-murid yang berbakat." Jelas Alice sedikit merinding.

"_By the way_ pestanya hari Jum'at kau mau pergi bersama siapa?" Tanya Sirius bersemangat.

"Hmmm, mungkin aku akan mengajak Remus. Kau mau pergi bersamaku ke pesta itu, kan?" Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Grisha membuat Sirius cemberut sepanjang jalan sedangkan Remus salah tingkah. "Kau mau menemaniku, kan?" Grisha kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Ah, ba-baiklah." Jawab Remus tergugu.

Grisha meraih tangan Remus, menggenggamnya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih "Terima kasih Remus." Remus yang salah tingkah hanya mengangguk gugup.

Setelah menyimpan tas dan buku-buku di asrama mereka bergegas ke Aula Besar bersiap untuk makan malam.

"Ayolah Grisha, mengapa kau lebih memilih pergi bersama Moony daripada denganku yang tampan ini?" Sirius masih berusaha menggoda Grisha seperti biasanya.

"Sirius, _please_. Aku hanya menanggapmu tak lebih dari teman." Desah Grisha.

"Beri aku kesempatan sekali saja." Sirius mengibas-ibaskan bulu matanya memohon.

Grisha meraup wajahnya dengan gemas, "Aku punya lagu untukmu, Siri."

"Kau mau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku?" Pekiknya tak percaya.

"Ya, agar kau berhenti menggodaku. Baiklah, aku butuh gitar kesayanganku." Grisha menggerakan tongkatnya kemudian sebuah gitar akustik berwarna putih muncul dari udara kosong.

"Kau menggunakan muggle stuff?" Tanya Lily takjub.

"Aku _halfblood_ _by the way_." Jawab Grisha yang kini sudah memegang gitar dalam posisinya.

"Kau bisa memainkannya?" Tanya Frank.

"Ya, tapi entahlah sudah lama aku tidak memainkannya. Semoga aku bisa memainkannya dengan baik." Grisha memutar-mutar bagian ujung gitarnya untuk mengatur senarnya. "Baiklah ayo kita mulai."

Grisha mulai memetik senar-senarnya. Alunan musik yang indah pun mengalun indah. Menarik perhatian siswa asrama lain, kepala sekolah dan para guru yang sedang berbincang menunggu jam makan malam di mulai. Semua mata terfokus ke meja Gryffindor.

_You say you love me, I say you crazy_

_We're nothing more than friends_

_You're not my lover, more like a brother_

_I know you since we were like ten_

_Don't mess it up, talking that shit_

_Only gonna push me away, that's it_

_When you say you love me, that make me crazy_

Suara Grisha mengalun indah menyanyian tiap bait lagunya. Membuat orang-orang semakin menyukainya.

_Here we go again_

_Don't go look at me with that look in your eye_

_You really ain't going away without a fight_

_You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite_

_I've told you 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 thousand times_

_Haven't I made it obvious?_

_Haven't I made it clear?_

_Want me to spell it out for you?_

_F-R-I-E-N-D-S_

_Haven't I made it obvious?_

_Haven't I made it clear?_

_Want me to spell it out for you?_

_F-R-I-E-N-D-S_

_F-R-I-E-N-D-S_

Semua orang terhanyut mendengar nyanyian merdu Grisha. Bahkan langit-langit Aula Besar mulai mengeluarkan kelopak dari bunga sakura. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa hal itu terjadi karena suara Grisha. Hanya satu orang yang menyadari keajaiban itu. Prof Dumbledore, kepala sekolah Hogwart itu semakin tertarik dan penasaran dengan sosok Grisha yang misterius.

_Have you got no shame? You looking insane_

_Turning up at my door_

_It's 2 in the morning, the rain is pouring_

_Haven't we been here before?_

_Don't mess it up, talking that shit_

_Only gonna push me away, that's it_

_Have you got no shame? You looking insane_

_Here we go again_

_So don't go look at me with that look in your eye_

_You really ain't going away without a fight_

_You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite_

_I've told you 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 thousand times_

_Haven't I made it obvious? (Haven't I made it?)_

_Haven't I made it clear? (Haven't I made it clear?)_

_Want me to spell it out for you?_

_F-R-I-E-N-D-S_

Semua orang yang berada di Aula Besar bertepuk tangan saat Grisha selesai bernyanyi.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau bisa menyanyi seindah itu." Puji Remus dan pipi Grisha yang sudah merona alami semakin memerah.

"Ah, kalau begitu baiklah. Asal kau harus menyanyikan lagu itu kalau aku memintanya." Gumam Sirius sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ngomog-ngomong setelah makan malam Klub Duel akan di adakan lagi. Apa kalian mau datang?" Tanya James.

"Tentu saja Prongs, aku akan mengalahkan para ular itu kali ini." Ucap Sirius sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan apa aku bisa ikut bergabung?" Pertanyaan Grisha membuatnya di pandangi oleh teman-temannya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Grisha polos.

"Kau yakin mau berduel?" Tanya Alice.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ah mereka aneh, gerutu Grisha dalam hati.

"Apa kau yakin tahu bagaimana caranya berduel. Maksudku..." Grisha menatap tajam Peter, matanya menyipit kesal.

"Jadi kau pikir aku tidak bisa bertarung? Kau pikir aku hanya bisa membuat para pria bertekuk lutut di kakiku?" Desis Grisha kesal.

Peter gugup, "Tidak maksudku..."

"Sudah cukup, lihat saja nanti. Aku sendiri yang akan menawarkan diri untuk berduel pertama kali." Peter tertunduk mendengar perkataan Grisha.

"Jangan menunduk seperti itu, Peter. Aku tidak marah hanya sedikit kesal. Kau juga jangan bersikap lemah seperti itu, kau harus berubah tidak mau diremehkan oleh orang lain. Aku tahu kau bisa, hanya saja kau harus mau mencoba dan benar-benar niat." Cerocos Grisha.

Setelah selesai makan malam, siswa tingkat empat sampai tujuh banyak yang tidak kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Mereka mengikuti klub duel yang akan dilaksanakan malam itu di Aula Besar. Meja-meja panjang sudah di singkirkan, sebuah panggung telah berdiri di tengah-tengah. Sedangkan para siswa berkumpul di depan panggung tersebut. Mereka semua terlihat antusias dan bersemangat mengikuti klub ini.

"Kau yakin ingin berduel, Sha?" Tanya Lily.

"Yakin, aku senang berduel sebenarnya." Jawab Grisha riang.

"Kau tahu kemarin saja ada yang terluka parah di klub duel ini." Jelas Alice.

"Benar, karena penggunaan sihir hitam yang diijinkan. Guru pertahan terhadap ilmu sihir memang mengajarkannya meskipun dengan kontra dan cara menangkalnya. Tapi tetap saja berbahaya." Timpal Lily.

Sementara itu para Marauders dan Frank yang berada di belakang para gadis pun tak kalah seru sedang membicarakan tentang klub duel.

"Apa kalian pikir Grisha serius dengan kata-katanya tadi?" Celetuk Frank.

"Entahlah Frank, semoga saja tidak serius. Kalian tahu sendiri seperti apa Prof June. Dia tidak membeda-bedakan siswa yang ikut berduel." Remus tidak bisa menutupi kekhawatirannya.

"Kau jatuh cinta kepada Grisha, Moony?" Celetukkan Sirius membuat Remus gelagapan.

"Kau bicara apa sih, Pads." Elak Remus.

Sirius melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan mata yang menyipit, "Dengar Moony karena kau sahabatku aku ingin kau benar-benar menjaga Grisha." Remus hanya menggeleng kepalanya tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sirius.

"Aku ingin mengalahkan Snivellus berminyak itu." Celetuk James sambil menatap nanar ke arah kerumunan anak Slytherin.

"Selamat malam anak-anak semuanya." Suara Prof June dari atas panggung membuat para siswa terhenti dari aktifitas mereka.

"Aku yakin kalian pasti tidak sabar untuk mengikuti klub duel ini. Baiklah untuk malam ini aku dan Profesor Flitwick tidak akan mengundi. Jadi siapa yang ingin mengajukan dirinya untuk membuka duel pertama kita malam ini?" Tanya Profesor June.

Saat Grisha mengacungkan tangannya semua teman-temannya mengerang kesal. "Astaga Grisha." Lily mengusap kasar keningnya.

"Semoga dia tidak mendapat lawan tangguh." Gumam Peter.

"Ah kita sudah mendapatkan satu partisipan dari Gryffindor dan wajah baru. Kalau aku tak salah Miss Grisha Miller, bukan. Silakan naik ke atas." Pinta Profesor June.

Grisha mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada teman-temannya sebelum naik ke atas panggung. Sementara itu di kerumunan anak-anak Slytherin.

"Ah hanya gadis manja, aku yakin dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berduel." Cerocos Bellatrix.

"Tapi dia sangat cantik, Bella. Lebih cantik daripada dirimu." Celetuk Rabastan LeStreng.

"Aku akan mengajukan diri kalau begitu. Akan aku lukai wajah cantiknya itu lihat saja." Bellatrix mengacungkan tangannya dan langsung naik ke panggung setelah di panggil oleh Profesor June.

Ketujuh Gryffindor itu menatap ngeri ke arah panggung. Yang menjadi lawan Grisha adalah Bellatrix Black, sepupu dari Sirius. Mereka semua tahu bahwa Bellatrix adalah peduel yang cukup tangguh.

"Sepupu gilamu itu sepertinya memang mengincar Grisha, Pads." Celetuk James.

"Aku akan mengutuknya jika melukai Grisha lihat saja." Gertak Sirius kesal.

"Baiklah _Miss_ Miller dan _Miss_ Black silakan di posisi masing-masing."

Bellatrix mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya sambil menyeringai meremehkan Grisha.

"Kau akan babak belur gadis manja sok cantik." Cibirnya, namun Grisha hanya tersenyum sambil merapikan jubahnya. Saat ia menjetikkan jarinya tongkat sihir tiruannya meluncur ke genggaman tangannya.

"Baiklah dalah hitungan ketiga. Satu... dua... tiga... mulai." Teriak Profesor June.

Bellatrix langsung mengeluarkan kutuknnya dan langsung menuju ke arah Grisha. Namun gadis Gryffindor itu hanya tertawa kecil sambil berjalan kesamping. Kontan saja sikapnya itu membuat Bellatrix naik darah dan melontarkan kutukan hitam kepadanya.

"Kau akan menangis kali ini. _Noceo_." Gumamnya.

Lagi lagi Grisha hanya menghela nafas. Sedangkan teman-temannya serta seluruh siswa yang menonton menahan nafas mereka.

Saat kutukan itu berjarak beberapa senti lagi tiba-tiba pelindung berwarna biru muncul melindungi tubuh Grisha. Dan kutukan itu membentur perisai milik Grisha dan terserap hingga menghilang.

Bellatrix menutup dan membuka mulutnya berkali-kali melihat pemandangan itu. Ia tak percaya bahwa gadis Gryffindor itu bisa membuat sebuah perisai pelindung yang sangat kuat dan sempurna seperti itu.

"_Locomotor_ _mortis_." Grisha tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Yang ia lakukan hanya tersenyum namun mantra itu berhasil mengenai Bellatrix yang tongkatnya meluncur terbang ke dalam genggaman Grisha karena mantrs pelucutan.

"Kau tahu terkadang hanya cukup dengan mantra sederhana untuk menjatuhkan lawanmu." Ucap Grisha sambil melemparkan tongkat milik Bellatrix kepada pemiliknya.

Profesor June yang sedari tadi terpana dengan perisai milik Grisha akhirnya sadar bahwa pertarungan telah selesai. Profesor Flitwick telah memberikan poin kepada asrama Gryffindor.


	4. Chapter 4

Grisha menjalani hari-harinya di Hogwart di tahun 70-an dengan tenang. Tidak ada hal besar yang menganggunya kecuali serbuan burung hantu di setiap sarapan. Tidak terasa sudah satu bulan setengah ia berada di sana. Tepatnya sejak Remus membawanya ke _Hospital_ _Wings_. Ia dan Remus semakin dekat, meskipun Grisha mulai merasakan sesuatu terhadap Remus ia berusaha untuk menepisnya.

Ia merasa berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah. Meskipun ia memiliki teman-teman yang sangat baik namun pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh Harry, Hermione dan Ron. Selama bertahun-tahun mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Remus yang baru masuk ke ruang rekreasi.

"Mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah." Jawab Grisha sambil menunjukan beberapa gulungan perkamen yang telah selesai ia tulis.

"Besok adalah akhir pekan Hogsmeade apakah kau mau pergi kesana bersamaku?" Ajak Remus ragu-ragu.

"Apa kau mengajakku untuk berkencan, Remus?" Grisha menyipitkan matanya.

"I-iya kalau kau mau itu juga." Jawab Remus dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Ayo kita pergi kesana bersama-sama aku dengar butterbeer disana sangat enak."

Remus tersenyum sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega, "Aku akan membawamu minum butterbeer disana. Jadi essay apa sedang kau kerjakan?"

"Transfigurasi. Aku sudah menulisnya sebanyak dua gulung namun rasanya masih ada yang kurang." Grisha menyodorkan dua buah gulungan perkamen kepada Remus.

"Bukankah Profesor McGonaghall hanya menyuruh kita untuk menulis sebanyak satu setengah gulangan perkamen saja?" Alis Remus terangkat melihat tulisan Grisha yang kecil-kecil dan padat. Remus terkejut dengan kepintaran yang dimiliki oleh gadis yang ia taksir. Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan PR Arithmancy-nya dan mengerjakannya bersama dengan Grisha.

Grisha mengintip pekerjaan Remus, "Cara yang kau gunakan untuk menyelesaikan satu soal itu menghabiskan banyak waktu, Remus."

"Tapi ini cara penyelesaian yang di berikan oleh Profesor Gauss."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak menggunakannya. Terlalu bertele-tele dan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Sini aku akan memberitahumu bagaimana cara mengerjakannya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit."

Grisha mengambil perkamen kosong dan menyobeknya menjadi dua bagian. Kemudian ia menuliskan soal yang sama persis dengan tugas yang tengah mereka kerjakan hanya saja angkanya diubah.

"Baiklah ayo kita kerjakan soal ini. Aku menggunakan caraku dan kau menggunakan cara dari Profesor Gauss bagaimana? Aku yakin hasil akhirnya akan sama hanya cara penyelesaiannya saja yang berbeda." Ucap Grisha panjang lebar sambil memberikan potongan perkamennya kepada Remus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita buktikan."

Mereka berdua mulai mengerjakan soal latihan itu dengan serius meskipun di selingi oleh candaan. Tak lama kemudian teman-temannya yang lain masuk dan mulai memperhatikan Remus dan Grisha yang sedang asyik mencoret-coret sesuatu di meja dekat perapian.

"Ah, Moony kecil kita akhirnya jatuh cinta juga." Seru Sirius seperti seorang ibu.

"Jadi Remus memang asli naksir Grisha?" Celetuk Alice yang menggandeng lengan Frank.

"Iya, hanya saja Moony tidak mau mengakuinya. Padahal kami bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Diam-diam Moony selalu memandangi Grisha dengan tatapan penuh cinta." Jelas James.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa Lily masih bersama Severus?" Celetukan Peter membuat James kembali kesal karena melihat Lily dan Severus pergi berduaan entah kemana.

"Kenapa kau malah mengingatkan lagi aku tentang kejadian itu, Wormy." Gertak James kesal.

"Aku dan Alice tadi melihat Lily dan Severus di perpustakaan, James." Timpal Frank.

"Snivellus berlendir itu benar-benar memuakkan." Geram James yang kesal.

"Kenapa kalian berisik sekali, sih." Grisha yang merasa terganggu akhirnya menegur mereka semua.

"Biasalah, Prongs sedang kesal karena lagi-lagi Lily bersama dengan Snivellus." Jelas Sirius.

"Snivellus?" Tanya Grisha dengan kedua alisnya yang terangkat dengan elegan.

"Maksudnya Severus, Sha." Remus memberitahu dan Grisha hanya membalasnya dengan membulatkan bibirnya saja.

"James bagaimana kalau kau coba menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Lily." Celetuk Grisha.

"Sudah pernah, tapi Lily marah." Timpal Peter.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau aku yang bermain gitar dan kau yang menyanyi? Sepertinya aku punya ide." Seru Grisha langsung mengeluarkan perkamen kosong dan mulai menulis sesuatu disana.

Grisha sesekali menggerak-gerakan jarinya sedangkan mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum kembali menulis. Terkadang gadis cantik itu menggigiti ujung penanya.

"Gadismu kenapa Moony?" Bisik James kepada Remus.

"Kebiasaan Grisha kalau sedang berpikir memang seperti itu." Timpal Remus santai sambil terus memandangi Grisha dengan geli.

"_Mate_, kau sudah tahu kebiasaannya segala." Goda Frank.

"Kau ternyata imut sekali kalau seperti itu, Remus." Kikik Alice.

Melihat temannya yang bersekongkol menggodanya Remus memilih untuk membereskan perkamen, buku-buku dan botol tinta miliknya serta milik Grisha.

"Selesai." Seru Grisha sambil bertepuk tangan, "Tinggal mencari nada yang tepat saja." Gumamnya.

"Nanti saja Sha, bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami ke lapangan saja. Kami akan berlatih Quidditch." Ajak Sirius.

"Yah, baiklah aku bisa bermain gitar disana sementara kalian berlatih. Kau ikut juga kan Alice?" Tanya Grisha pada Alice.

"Tentu saja, pergi sekarang?" Tanya Alice sambil menarik Frank berdiri.

Setelah menyimpan buku-bukunya di kamar masing-masing mereka semua pergi beriringan ke arah lapangan. Dan Lily masih belum terlihat batang hidungnya, mungkin masih bersama Severus tebak Grisha dalam hati. Jika Lily tidak menikah dengan James Harry tidak akan pernah lahir.

Disaat seperti ini ia kembali teringat Harry. Andai saja hari itu aku tidak menurutin perkataannya untuk bersembunyi. Setidaknya aku bisa membantu Harry mengalahkan Voldemort. Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Voldemort bukankah dimasa ini dia masih ada namun belum sekuat di masa depan. Mungkin ia bisa sedikit mengubah masa depan untuk Harry dan teman-teman yang lain. Meskipun ia tidak bisa menjadi bagian dalam kehidupan Harry disana ia tak masalah.

Setelah hampir dua bulan hidup di jaman ini akhirnya Grisha menemukan tujuannya untuk bertahan hidup disini. Bisa saja ia mencari buku yang mengajarkan untuk membuat portal waktu, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk sedikit mengubah masa depannya.

Sesampainya di lapangan para pria langsung menaiki sapu mereka dan berterbangan di atas lapangan. Sedangkan Grisha, Alice dan Peter duduk di kursi penonton.

"Hei Moony kapan kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Grisha?" Sirius mendekati Moony yang sudah bersiap di posisinya sebagai seorang Keeper.

"Entahlah Pads, ini pertama kalinya aku menyukai seorang gadis. Grisha sepertinya susah di jangkau meskipun kami berdua sangat dekat." Aku Remus, ya ia masih ragu untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Grisha. Ia takut jika gadis cantik itu akan pergi jika mengetahui bahwa dirinya ada seorang manusia serigala.

"Kau tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencobanya, Moony." Sela James yang kini terbang di dekat mereka berdua. "Ajak Grisha ke Hogsmeade besok." Sarannya.

"Aku sudah mengajaknya, kok." Jawab Remus dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Lalu apa jawabannya?" Sirius bersemangat.

"Hmmm, dia mau pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama." Jawab Remus rendah.

"Ah, aku yakin kalau Grisha sebenarnya menyukaimu juga. Hanya saja dia sama sepertimu, ya kalian berdua sama kalau dipikir-pikir." Celetuk Frank, "_By the way_ kita disini mau latihan atau memberikan saran bagi Remus untuk menembak seorang gadis?" Tanya Frank polos.

"Cepat pergi ke posisi kalian sana." Usir Remus.

Tim quidditch Gryffindor memulai latihan mereka. Semulai latihan mereka baik-baik saja, sampai tiba-tiba Alice memekik ketakutan.

"Ada apa Alice?" Grisha meletakkan gitar kesayangannya di bangku samping.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh, Sha. Lihat sapu milik Remus dan James bergerak tak terkendali." Cicit Alice sambil menunjuk ke arah atas.

Grisha langsung berdiri dan mengamati James dan Remus. "Sihir hitam." Gumam Grisha, ia segera mengacungkan jarinya menuju James dan menggumamkan sesuatu di bawah hidungnya dan sapu yang di tumpangi oleh James kembali terbang normal. "James kau sudah baik-baik saja, kan?" Teriak Grisha.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Saat itulah Remus terjatuh dari sapunya.

"Tidaaaakkkk, Remuusss." Pekik Grisha sambil berlari ke arah Remus. Pemuda itu merintih kesakitan. Gadis itu langsung duduk berlutut disamping pemuda itu, "Maafkan aku Remus. Harusnya aku cepat-cepat menghentikan sapumu. Maafkan aku." Air mata kini mulai jatuh membasahi pipi Grisha. "Ini salahku."

Sambil meringis kesakitan Remus berusaha mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan membelai pipi Grisha dan menghapus air matanya, "Tidak, ini bukan salahmu."

"Biar aku mengobatimu, aku akan menyembuhkan semua luka-lukamu." Gumam gadis itu.

"Kau bisa menggunakam mantra penyembuhan?" Tanya Frank yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukkan kepala oleh Grisha.

"Tanganmu patah, akan sedikit sakit jadi tahanlah." Hanya dengan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah lengan Remus yang patah Grisha menggumamkan mantra "_Episkey_." Bunyi kraak dan pekikan kesakitan dari Remus terdengar.

"Maaf kan aku." Ucapnya lagi dan selembar kain penyangga muncul melingkari bahu dan tangan Remus.

"Kau menggunakan mantra _wandless_?" Sirius takjub melihatnya.

Namun Grisha tidak menjawabnya, gadis itu kembali mengucapkan mantra sambil merentangkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas tubuh Remus. Sulur-sulur berwarna putih keluar dari telapak tangan Grisha, menyebar dan menyelubungi tubuh Remus. Menutup semua luka yang ada di tubuhnya hingga sembuh. Setelah beberapa menit Grisha menghentikan mantranya, "Selesai. Ayo kita ke _Hospital_ _Wings_, tulang yang patah itu harus mendapat perawatan ekstra dan hanya bibi Poppy yang bisa." Jelas Grisha sambil membantu Remua bangun.

Sedangkan teman-temannya melongo dengan tatapan takjub melihat kejadian dihadapan mereka.

"Kau menguasai mantra penyembuhan _wandless_?" Tanya Alice yang terlebih dahulu sadar.

"Aku menguasainya sejak tingkat lima." Jawab Grisha sambil meletakkan salah satu tangan Remus di bahunya dan mulai memapahnya.

"Dan kau melakukannya tanpa tongkat sihirmu." James memperjelas.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya itu tidak sengaja, aku tidak sadar sudah melakukannya. Haha." Grisha tertawa sumbang sambil memapah Remus menuju ke _Hospital_ _Wings_.

"Oh apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Madam Pomfrey saat melihat mereka semua.

"Terjatuh saat latihan quidditch. Tapi sebaiknya bibi memeriksa Remus lagi." Jelas Grisha membantu Remus duduk di salah satu ranjang.

"Baiklah ayo kita periksa. Tapi tanganmu sudah ada yang mengobati?" Tanya Madam Pomfrey sambil mengarahkan tongkay sihirnya ke arah pemuda itu. "Tidak ada yang parah, tidak perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Grisha yang menyembuhkan saya, Madam." Jawab Remus.

"Benarkah? Pekerjaanmu bagus sekali sayang." Ucapnya sambil menepuk lembut bahu keponakan angkatnya itu. "Istirahatlah di asrama Remus."

"Iya kau harus istirahat. Kau janji mau mengajaku kencan di Hogsmeade besok. Terima kasih bibi Poppy." Poppy tersenyum melihat keponakannya keluar dari _Hospital_ _Wings_ bersama teman-temannya.

"Mau aku bawakan makan malam ke kamarmu?" Tawar Grisha saat mereka sudah sampai di asrama Gryffindor tepatnya di kamar anak lelaki. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain langsung menuju ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam.

"Tidak perlu, sebaiknya aku tidur saja. Kau sebaiknya segera ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam."

"Tidak. Kau harus makan sebelum meminum ramuan dari bibi Poppy Remus. Tunggu sebentar aku akan segera kembali." Grisha menghilang dari kamarnya dengan cepat.

Remus hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan dari gadisnya itu. Gadisnya, apakah ia boleh mengklaim Grisha sebagai miliknya? Rasanya ia tidak sabar dan takut secara bersamaan menunggu esok hari. Ia memang berencana akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada gadis itu. Semoga saja Grisha mau menerima perasaannya, masalah jati dirinya yang seorang manusia serigala akan ia katakan semuanya kepada gadis itu secara perlahan.

Grisha ke Aula Besar hanya untuk mengambil beberapa makanan dan minuman sebelum kembali lagi ke asrama. Namun saat sampai disana suasana diantara teman-temannya terasa tegang. Terutama antara James dan Lily. Astaga.

"Kau tidak makan malam, Sha?" Tanya Lily.

"Tidak Lils, aku hanya mengambil makanan untuk Remus." Jawab Grisha sambil mengambil beberapa potong roti isi, ayam panggang, puding coklat dan jus labu.

"Jadi tadi di lapangan memang ada insiden." Gumam Lily.

"Iya, sebaiknya kau bujuk James agar mau memeriksakan keadaannya Lils. Ya sudah aku kembali lagi ke asrama ya." Setelah pamit Grisha langsung meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Taruhan." Pekik Sirius tiba-tiba.

"Taruhan apa, Pads?" Tanya Peter.

"Taruhan kalau Grisha sebenarnya menyukai Remus." Lanjut Sirius.

"Ah aku malah mengira bahwa mereka sudah berpacaran. Iya kan Lils." Ujar Alice meminta pembenaran kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Benar." Jawab Lily singkat.

"Menurutku belum." Jawab Frank, "Kau dan Peter apa?"

"Belum." Jawab James dan Peter bersamaan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku ikut dengan sahabatku. Jadi kalau kami menang kalian berdua harus mentraktir kami minum butterbeer besok." Ucap Sirius sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sementara itu di asrama Gryffindor.

"Kau belum tidur, kan?" Tanya Grisha sambil mengintip dari pintu.

"Belum, kau yang memintaku un

tuk menunggu bukan." Jawab Remus lembut.

Grisha tersenyum kepada pemuda itu, ia masuk ke dalam dan menyimpan piring dan gelas yang dibawanya diatas sebuah meja kecil samping tempat tidur. "Ini ayo makan." Ucapnya sambil menyuapi pemuda itu.

"Kau juga harus ikut makan." Akhirnya mereka berdua makan sambil saling menyuapi. Setelah selesai Grisha mengirim langsung perangkat makan yang kotor tersebut ke dapur dengan sihir.

"Kau mau meminum ramuannya sekarang?" Tanya Grisha yang sudah memegang botol ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi.

"Nanti dulu, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Hati Remus berdebar kencang saat berbicara.

"Tentang apa? Ada yang salah? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya gadis itu khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ini tentang hal lain." Grisha mengubah posisi duduknya jadi berhadapan dengan Remus, "Aku - _well_ entah bagaimana harus memulainya, karena yang jelas bahwa aku-aku mencintaimu, Grisha. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Ini pertama kalinya aku memiliki perasaan pada seorang gadis sampai seperti ini." Remus berhenti dan mengamati ekspresi gadis yang berada di hadapannya yang tak terbaca. "Grisha, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Gadis itu hanya diam, menatapnya begitu dalam dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak terbaca. Remus mulai berkeringat dingin, takut dengan jawabannya. Bahkan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Kau tidak harus menjawabnya seka..."

Perkataannya terhenti karena tiba-tiba bibir lembut dan hangat milik Grisha menyentuh bibirnya. Setelah beberapa saat Grisha menarik dirinya, "Kau terlalu banyak bicara Remus. Sekarang cium saja aku."

Meskipun terkejut dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh gadisnya. Akhirnya Remus memberanikan diri untuk mencium gadisnya itu. Saat bibir mereka saling bersentuhan Grisha melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Remus, memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua. Sedangkan Remus memeluk pinggang gadis itu dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka. Grisha merasa kepalanya berputar. Perasaan yang pikir tidak akan pernah ia rasakan kembali ternyata hadir kembali. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu di dalam perutmu. Ciuman mereka semakin intens, kini lidah mereka saling mencecap satu sama lain, saling mengklaim. Mengabaikan pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis.

"Ehmm."

Sebuah deheman keras menghentikan aktifitas sepasang kekasih itu. Saat mengetahui bahwa teman-teman sekamar Remus sudah datang dan wajah Grisha menjadi semerah buah tomat.

"Minumlah ramuannya, sampai bertemu besok pagi." Setelah mengucapkan itu Grisha langsung berlari meninggalkan kamar Remus.

"Wow, apa itu tadi Moony?" Tanya Sirius takjub.

"Kalian berpacaran, eh?" Timpal James.

"Aku mengantuk. Besok saja lagi." Jawab Remus kemudian menarik turun tirai temat tidurnya.

"_Hell_, kita kalah taruhan dengan Alice dan Lily." Ucap Frank.


	5. Chapter 5

"Informasi apa yang kau punya untukku, Rodolphus."

"My Lord, Hogwart kedatangan seorang murid baru." Jawab pria bernama Rodolphus itu.

"Murid baru? Lalu apa menariknya?" Desis Lord Voldemort meremehkan.

"Murid baru ini memiliki banyak keistimewaan, My Lord. Selain ia memiliki otak yang sangat pintar dalam setiap pelajaran. Kemampuan berduel dan kekuatan sihirnya begitu mengagumkan." Jelas Rodolphus bersemangat.

"Apakah murid baru ini sehebat itu?" Lord Voldemort mulai penasaran.

"Benar My Lord anda bisa bertanya kepada Snape, Black dan Malfoy." Jawab Rodolphus.

"Apakah itu benar Bella?"

"Benar My Lord, ia mengalahkanku di klub duel hanya dengan sebuah mantra yang sederhana. Padahal saya menggunakan sihir hitam." Jelas gadis berambut hitam panjang dan keriting itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau kalah hanya dengan mantra sederhana?" Suara Lord Voldemort mendesis.

"Ia bisa membuat sebuah perisai pelindung berwarna biru yang melindungi dirinya dengan sempurna. Setiap kutukan yang dilemparkan kepadanya akan terserap dan menghilang oleh pelindung itu sebelum menyentuh tubuhnya." Jelas Bellatrix.

"Apakah itu benar, Rodolphus?" Benar-benar suatu keberuntungan memiliki seorang pengikut yang memiliki kemampuan Metamorphmagus.

"Benar My Lord, perisai pelindungnya sangat sempurna dan kuat. Ia juga bisa menciptakan paladin dengan patronusnya yang tidak biasa." Jelas Rodolphus.

"Patronusnya tidak biasa? Memang apa patronus yang dimilikinya?" Seorang Lord Voldemort memang selalu memiliki ketertarikan terhadap hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kekuatan yang besar.

"Patronus miliknya seekor Griffin, My Lord." Jawab Lucius Malfoy. "Dan dia-dia..." Ucapannya terputus dan menerawang.

"Dia kenapa, Lucius?" Lord Voldemort mulai tidak sabar.

"Dia berada di asrama Gryffindor dan sangat-sangat cantik, My Lord." Jawab Lucius susah payah.

"Sangat cantik? Seorang gadis?" Kening Lord Voldemort semakin berkerut.

"Benar dia seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, My Lord." Snape yang terkenal dingin dan hanya ramah kepada seorang Lily Evans pun mengakui bahwa Grisha Miller adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah melangkahkan kakinya di Hogwart.

"Baiklah, siapa namanya?" Tanya Lord Voldemort.

"Grisha Miller, My Lord. Dia keponakan dari Matron Hogwart. Halfblood." Kali ini Rabastan yang menjawab, "Besok akhir pekan Hogsmeade, Grisha pasti akan keluar dari kastil. Anda bisa melihatnya besok jika berkenan My Lord." Lanjut Rabastan. "Ciri-ciri Grisha ia berkulit putih bak porselein namun pipinya selalu merona alami, rambutnya berwarna coklat tua dan matanya berwarna abu-abu yang tidak biasa dan sangat indah. Ah maafkan saya My Lord." Rabastan langsung menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Ide yang bagus Rabastan, baiklah besok aku akan mengunjungi Hogsmeade dan melihat gadis ini secara langsung. Jika apa yang kalian semua katakan itu benar aku ingin kalian membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam kelompok kita. Cukup untuk malam ini kalian boleh pergi."

Setelah para pengikutnya pergi, Lord Voldemort menyeringai. Wajahnya yang tampan dengan mata yang semerah rubi itu nyaris tanpa emosi. Hanya kekejian yang terlihat disana. Ia tidak sabar menunggu esok hari. Untuk melihat seorang gadis yang memiliki kekuatan begitu besar. Jika ia berhasil membuat gadis itu berada disisinya maka dunia sihir pasti akan begitu mudah di taklukan.

Keesokan harinya seluruh siswa Hogwart terlihat antusias karena akan mengunjungi desa sihir terbesar di Inggris. Remus dan yang lain sudah berkumpul di ruang rekreasi dengan pakaian bebas mereka. Mereka sedang menginterograsi Remus perilah kejadian semalam sambil menunggu para gadis turun.

"Jadi Moony, apa penjelasanmu untuk kejadian semalam? Hell, kau mencium Grisha. Padahal selama ini aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mencium bibirnya yang seksi itu." Cerocos Sirius.

"Hati-hati dengan mulutmu, Pads. Dia pacarku sekarang." Remus memelototi Sirius dengan galak.

"Sudah terjawab Pads, mereka berdua berpacaran." Timpal James.

"Oh iya, aku mau minta tolong pada kalian bisa?" Tanya Remus.

"Tentu saja bisa Moony, kita kan sahabat." Jawab Peter.

"Aku dan Lily ada tugas Prefek untuk membawa anak-anak tingkat tiga ke Hogsmeade. Bisakah kalian menemani dan menjaga Grisha sampai aku dan Lily selesai mengerjakan tugas kami." Pinta Remus.

"Serahkan saja kepadaku, Moony. Aku dan Prongs, Wormy, Frank serta Alice pasti akan menjaganya." Jelas Sirius penuh percaya diri.

"Terima kasih. Hanya saja entah mengapa perasaanku sejak tadi tidak enak. Semoga saja perasaanku salah." Jelas Remus.

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat Lily, Alice dan Grisha turun dari kamar mereka. Grisha terlihat sangat cantik, bahkan kecantikannya semakin bertambah karena pipinya yang selalu merona. Hari itu Grisha memakai skinny jins hitam, sepatu boots berwarna coklat sebetis, bloush berwarna putih dengan blazer putih yang di rajut dengan belt berwarna coklat berukuran besar. Rambutnya di tata dengan gaya messy bun sedangkan wajahnya nyaris polos tanpa riasan make up apapun. Kecantikan alami Grisha semakin memancar.

"Kekasihmu datang, Moony. Ayo berikan dulu morning kiss." Goda Sirius yang membuat wajah Grisha semakin memerah.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Siri. Atau akan kukutuk kau." Ancam Grisha.

Sirius mengangkat tangannya menyerah, "Aku hanya bercanda, Sha."

"Ayo kita sarapan sekarang. Aku dan Remus harus menjalankan tugas Prefek dulu." Potong Lily.

Mereka semua berjalan beriringan menuju ke Aula Besar. Grisha melingkarkan lengannya serta menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Remus. Mereka berdua berjalan di barisan paling belakang. Saat memasuki Aula Besar pasangan Remus-Grisha menjadi pusat perhatian. Banyak pemuda yang patah hati melihat kemesraan Grisha dengan Remus. Apalagi hari itu Grisha terlihat begitu cantik.

"Ah dasar love bird, aku harus membawa gadis untuk teman berkencan." Ucap Sirius disela sarapannya.

Diantara mereka hanya James yang memasang wajah cemberut. Berkali-kali ia hanya menghela nafas dengan berat sambil melemparkan pandangannya kepada Lily.

"Remus apakah kau sudah selesai sarapan? Ayo kita harus mendampingi anak tingkat tiga ke Hogsmeade. Aku pinjam dulu Remus tidak apa-apa kan, kan?" Ucap Lily.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa." Jawab Grisha sambil tersipu.

"Kita bertemu di The Three Broomstick, love." Ucap Remus, sebelum ia pergi dengan Lily Remus mengecup pipi Grisha. Kemudian pemuda itu pergi bersama Lily meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Aww, kau manis sekali Moony." Goda Sirius sambil tertawa.

"Diam Siri." Grisha menggerutu kesal. "Alice kalau kau mau duluan pergilah."

"Baiklah kita bertemu disana, ya." Alice dan Frank pergi kemudian Sirius pun pergi karena ia memiliki janji kencan dengan salah satu anak Ravenclaw.

"Tinggal kita bertiga." Gumam James.

"Pergilah susul Lily bersama Peter kalau kau khawatir, James." Saran Grisha.

"Lalu kau bagaimana? Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu." Tutur James.

"Aku harus menemui Bibi Poppy, tidak akan lama. Setelah selesai aku akan langsung menyusul kalian, jadi Remus tidak akan tahu." Jelas gadis itu.

"Tapi..." Ucapan James terhenti karena di sela oleh Grisha.

"Sungguh James aku tidak apa-apa. Cepatlah pergi."

James dan Peter pun pergi. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Grisha pergi menuju ke Hospital Wings. Gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang di awasi oleh salah satu pelahap maut yang menyusup di Hogwart.

Setelah berbincang sebentar Grisha pamit untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade. Untung saja ia masih mendapatkan kereta Thestral untuk pergi ke desa. Setelah sampai dan turun dari kereta Grisha langsung menuju ke The Three Broomstick.

Di tengah perjalanan ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang. "Oh maaf, saya tidak sengaja. Apakah anda terluka, Sir?" Tanya Grisha sopan kepada seorang pria yang ia tabrak.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa nona. Ini salah saya tidak memperhatikan jalan." Suara pria itu merdu namun memberikan kesan mengerikan bagi Grisha.

Gadis itu langsung terkejut saat melihat siapa yang ia tabrak, "Voldemort." Gumamnya.

"Ah ternyata kau sudah mengenalku." Ucapnya dan mengembalikan warna matanya menjadi berwarna merah rubi. "Well well well Grisha Miller."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Voldemort." Bentak Grisha tanpa rasa takut. Gadis itu berniat untuk pergi namun ternyata ia sudah dikelilingi oleh para pelahap maut. Sialnya jalanan itu mendadak sepi.

"Kau..." Geram Grisha.

"Dengar Grisha aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Aku tidak sudi bicara denganmu." Bentak Grisha kemudian memberikan pandangan jijiknya dan meludahi pakaian Lord Voldemort.

Seluruh pengikutnya menggeram marah melihat perbuatan gadis itu kepada pemimpin mereka.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak." Perintah Lord Voldemort kepada para pengikutnya. "Mengejutkan sekali. Bener-benar Gryffindor, eh."

"Tutup mulutmu, aku muak mendengar suaramu itu."

Entah mengapa Lord Voldemort tidak marah mendengar suara merdu gadis itu yang mencaci makinya. "Tenang, aku tidak akan melukaimu jika kau menurut."

"In your dream." Desisnya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melukaimu. Terlebih lagi saat melihat penampilan fisikmu yang sangat cantik."

"Kau membuatku mual dan ingin muntah." Dengen ekspresi wajah seperti ingin muntah.

"Crucio." Dengan gerakan cepat dan mendadak Lord Voldemort mengarahkan tongkatnya dan melemparkan kutukan Cruciatus kepada Grisha.

Tubuh gadis itu langsung tersungkur ke tanah. Tubuhnya di dera oleh rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan, rasanya seluruh tubuhnya di robek dengan paksa.

Gadis itu menggelepar kesakitan namun tidak ada jeritan sedikit pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Akhirnya Lord Voldermort menghentikan kutukannya. Ia melihat darah yang keluar dari sudut mulut gadis itu.

"Tunduklah kepadaku. Maka kau akan selamat."

"Tidak akan pernah. Kutuk saja aku karena aku akan tetap pada pendirianku." Dengan tubuh yang gemetar karena kesakitan Grisha menggumamkan mantra patronus dalam hati untuk meminta pertolongan dan menunjukkan posisinya saat ini.

"Grisha dimana? Kenapa dia belum datang juga?" Remus mulai merasa khawatir karena kekasihnya itu tidak juga muncul.

"Tadi Grisha yang memaksa kami untuk pergi. Karena dia menemui dulu Madam Pomfrey." Jelas James.

"Guys, itu patronus milik Grisha kan?" Lily menunjuk seekor griffin berwarna perak yang terbang menuju meja mereka.

"Remus tolong aku. Hutan dekat pangkalan kereta Thestral." Suara Grisha terdengar dari patronus itu. Kemudian kuda pegasus itu menghilang.

"Grisha membutuhkan pertolongan kita. Ayo kta pergi sekarang." Sirius menyimpan uang di atas meja untuk membayar semua minuman di meja.

Mereka semua keluar dari kedai dengar tergesa. Kepanikan terlihat jelas di wajah mereka. Terutama Remus yang sudah merasakan firasat buruk sejak pagi. Setelah sampai di dekat hutan yang agak jauh dari jalanan desa mereka semua berjalan beriringan sambil mengendap-endap.

"Itu Voldemort dan para pengikutnya, kan?" Bisik Sirius.

"Dan itu Grisha, bukan? Sedang berhadapan langsung dengan Voldemort." Pekik Alice dengan suara tertahan.

Genggaman tangan Remus pada tongkatnya semakin erat saat melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang kacau apalagi saat melihat darah di sudut bibir kekasihnya itu. Terlebih saat Lord Voldemort menarik kasar tubuh gadisnya itu. Tubuhnya menggelegak dengan kemarahan saat penyihir hitam itu menyentuh dan membelai wajah kekasihnya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Berani-beraninya dia menyentuh Grisha." Geram Sirius.

"Grisha tidak membawa tongkat sihirnya." Lily memberitahu.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita menyelamatkannya?" Tanya James, "Selain itu jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari kita."

"Expelliarmus." Tongkat mereka bertujuh tiba-tiba terlepas dari pegangan mereka masing-masing.

Ternyata ada tiga orang pelahap maut yang kini tengah mengacungkan tongkatnya kepada mereka.

"Jalan dan jangan melawan." Bentak salah satu pelahap maut itu.

Mereka di giring ke hadapan Lord Voldemort.

"Maaf My Lord kami menemukan bocah-bocah penguntit ini."

"Grisha." Remus langsung berlari ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengirim patronus. Aku malah membuatmu dan yang lain terkena masalah." Gumam gadis itu lemah.

"Minggir manusia terkutuk." Desis Lord Voldemort pada Remus.

Namun Remus berdiri di depan dan melindungi gadisnya itu. "Berani-beraninya kau menyentuhnya." Gertak Remus.

"Crucio." Namun pelindung milik Grisha muncul dan memblokir kutukan itu. Membuat Lord Voldemort menatap tak percaya.

Namun kutukan Crucio lainnya mengenai Lily. Hingga membuat Grisha menon-aktifkan pelindungnya. "Hentikan dasar kau brengsek." Teriak Grisha, tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna kuning dan memukul mundur Lord Voldemort.

Jeritan Lily berhenti, Lord Voldemort kembali fokus kepada Grisha. "Wandless? Benar-benar mengejutkan." Cemoohnya, disaat gadis itu lengah Lord Voldemort kembali mengeluarkan kutukan Crucio-nya. Kali ini Remus yang jadi sasarannya.

"Tidaaaakkk.

Hentikaaaaannn." Grisha berteriak sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Kenangan akan teman-temannya berkelebatan di kepalanya. Jeritan Hermione saat di Malfoy Manor, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville dan yang lainnya. Jeritan kesakitan mereka menggema di dalam kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba saja pusaran angin mengelilingi tubuh Grisha dan Lord Voldemort menghentikan Crucio-nya pada pemuda setengah serigala itu. Sedangkan Grisha yang kini telah berdiri tegak tengah menatapnya dengan pandangannya berbeda. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu indah itu perlahan berubah menjadi berwarna emas. Lord Voldemort menatapnya dengan takjub. Cantik. Itulah kata-kata yang melintasi pikirannya.

Setelah matanya berubah menjadi berwarna emas tubuh Grisha tiba-tiba terangkat ke udara. Sihir hitamnya berderak dan memancar kuat dari tubuhnya, membuat sebagian pelahap maut bergerak mundur. Setelah berada di ketinggian satu meter setengah dari tanah Grisha mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Grisha?" Gumam Sirius yang tiba-tiba merasa merinding saat melihat warna mata Grisha yang berubah.

"Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar berbeda. Nyaris tak ada emosi hanya ada satu keinginan dalam ekspresinya saat ini." Timpal Remus yang telah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. "Membunuh."

Tiba-tiba sebuah kubah berwarna biru muncul dan melindungi mereka bertujuh. Memisahkan mereka dengan Grisha. Dari balik pelindung itu mereka melihat Grisha menggerakkan tangan dan jari-jarinya untuk menyerang para pengikut Lord Voldemort. Desingan kutukan terdengar di depan mereka. Berbagai kutukan menyerang Grisha secara bersamaan, namun gadis itu bisa menangkisnya dengan mudah.

"Grisha benar-benar memiliki kemampuan sihir tanpa tongkat?" Gumam Lily tak percaya.

"Kau pewaris sihir hitam kuno?" Pekikan Lord Voldemort membuat ketujuh teman Grisha membeku dan terkejut. Pewaris sihir hitam kuno. Grisha. Pikiran mereka semua mendengungkan pikiran yang sama.

Namun Grisha hanya menggerakan tangannya membentuk pola-pola sambil menggumamkan mantra kutukan kepada lawannya yang tengah lengah dalan hati.

"Usaha yang bagus, Grisha. Ayo terus keluarkan kemampuan sihir hitammu." Lord Voldemort tertawa melengking sepert orang gila.

"Berhenti menyerang murid-muridku, Tom." Suara Profesor Dumbledore membuat Lord Voldemort berhenti tertawa.

Penyihir hitam itu memandangi mantan gurunya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Aku akan kembali untuk membawamu, Grisha." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Lord Voldemort dan para pengikutnya langsung ber-Dissapparate.

Tubuh Grisha kembali memijak tanah, kubah perisai yang tadi didirikan olehnya hilang bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang ambruk dan tidak sadarkan diri. Remus langsung berlari ke arah tubuh Grisha yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Profesor Dumbledore.

"Kami baik tapi Lily terkena Cruciatus, Profesor." Jawab James yang tengah memeluk tubuh Lily yang lemas.

"Ayo kita semua kembali ke Hogwart sebelum para siswa kembali." Perintah Profesor Dumbledore.

Mereka semua bergegas menuju ke tempat kereta Thestral dan naik. Remus yang menggendong Grisha satu kereta dengan Profesor Dumbledore.

"Dia baik-baik saja Remus, jangan khawatir." Ucap Profesor Dumbleore memecah keheningan.

"Profesor tadi saya melihat warna mata Grisha berubah menjadi berwarna emas. Dan Voldemort bilang bahwa Grisha adalah pewaris sihir hitam kuno." Tutur Remus ragu-ragu.

"Grisha memang pewaris sihir hitam kuno yang langka. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya ia tidak menginginkan semua ini, itulah kenapa disaat ia hampir lepas kendali ia masih sempat melindungi kalian semua. Hatinya masih murni, aku sedang menyelidiki latar belakang Grisha yang sebenarnya." Jelas Profesor Dumbledore.

"Saya hanya tidak mengerti gadis secantik dan sebaik Grisha bisa menjadi seorang pewaris sihir hitam." Remus memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu dengan penuh kasih, "Dia gadis yang sangat baik, Profesor. Dia - dia mau menjadi kekasih saya yang seorang manusia serigala ini meskipun saya belum memberitahunya." Lanjutnya.

"Perlahan Remus, secara perlahan kita akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Grisha. Kita harus bersabar dan jangan mendesaknya untuk menceritakan semua masa lalunya. Ah kita sudah sampai, ayo kita harus segera ke Hospital Wings."

Mereka semua berjalan tergesa menuju ke Hospital Wings. Saat sampai disana Remus melihat teman-temannya yang sedang di periksa oleh Madam Pomfrey. Matron itu langsung memekik histeris saat melihat Remus menggendong tubuh Grisha yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan keponakanku, Albus." Madam Pomfrey menyuruh Remus untuk membaringkan tubuh Grisha di ranjang kosong yang ada disamping teman-temannya.

Setelah Grisha di baringkan Madam Pomfrey kembali membawa semangkuk ramuan. Remus mengernyitkan keningnya saat mengenali ramuan yang ada di tangannya.

"Hanya ramuan pemulih stamina?" Tanya Remus.

"Hanya itu yang bisa diterima oleh tubuh Grisha. Tolong suapi ramuan ini hingga habis." Perintah Madam Pomfrey.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Baiklah berkumpul kalian semuanya kemari. Aku akan menjelaskan kepada kalian kondisi Grisha yang sebenarnya dan aku harap kalian tidak menyebarkannya lagi. Sebab aku akan mengetahui jika ada yang menyebarkan informasi ini lagi." Jelas Profesor Dumbledore yang di dampingi oleh Madam Pomfrey.


	6. Chapter 6

Sang Profesor telah mengunci pintu secara sihir serta menggunakan mantra Muffliato agar pembicaraan mereka tidak ada yang mendengar. Mereka mendengarkan dengan serius penjelasan dari sang kepala sekolah dan sang matron. Dan mereka tak kalah terkejut saat mendengar pengakuat Remus, bahwa dia adalah orang yang pertama kali menemukan Grisha yang sekarat di tengah badai dekat Danau Hitam.

"Ah Remus jika kau sudah selesai sebaiknya kau menjauh dari Grisha." Madam Pomfrey memberitahu.

"Memangnya kenapa, Madam?" Tanya Sirius.

"Lihatlah, kalian akan mengerti." Jelas Profesor Dumbledore. Setelah Remus menjauh tiba-tiba sulur-sulur cahaya berwarna biru kembali muncul dan mulai menyelubungi tubuh Grisha, "Ini yang akan terjadi jika kalian berusaha menyentuh selubung cahaya ini." Profesor Dumbledore mengarahkan sebatang kayu ke arah Grisha. Kayu itu langsung gosong terbakar karena cahaya biru itu.

"Merlin, bagaimana jika tanganku yang terkena." Ungkap Sirius dengan ekspresi ngeri.

"Apakah cahaya ini tidak membahayakan Grisha, Profesor?" Tanya Lily yang keadaannya mulai membaik.

"Tidak Miss Evans. Justru cahaya ini yang melindungi Grisha dan menyembuhkan luka-lukanya." Jelas Profesor Dumbledore.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera kembali ke asrama. Penyembuhan Grisha akan selesai besok pagi jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Madam Pomfrey.

"Bolehkan saya tetap disini, Madam?" Pinta Remus.

"Tidak, kau juga harus beristirahat. Minum ramuan yang telah ku berikan begitu juga dengan kalian." Nasehat Madam Pomfrey.

Dengan ragu-ragu Remus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Hospital Wings bersama teman-temannya.

"Jadi Albus, apa yang terjadi pada Grisha dan anak-anak itu." Tanya Madam Pomfrey.

"Tom Riddle menyerang mereka, tepatnya dia mengincar Grisha. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu kebenaran tentang Grisha yang seorang pewaris sihir hitam kuno, Poppy." Jelas Albus.

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia tahu?" Pekik Madam Pomfrey.

"Aku tidak tahu Poppy, untung saja tadi aku menemui Aberforth di Hog's Head." Jelas sang kepala sekolah.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong Grisha dan teman-temannya, Albus."

"Keselamatan mereka adalah tanggung jawabku, Poppy. Baiklah kalau begitu aku kembali ke ruangaku saja." Profesor Dumbledore pergi meninggalkan Hospital Wings.

Ketujuh Gryffindor itu memutuskan untuk berkumpul di kamar James. Mereka terlihat begitu lelah dan terguncang dengan apa yang baru mereka alami tadi di Hogsmeade.

"Aku benar-benar lelah." Sirius berkata sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Dan aku lapar. Prongs, bolehkan aku meminjam jubahmu?" Tanya Peter.

"Ambil saja di dalam koperku, Wormy." Jawab James sambil membantu Lily duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Peter berjalan ke koper James dan mengambil jubah gaib milik pemuda Potter itu. Kemudian Peter pergi menuju ke dapur menggunakan jubah tak kasat mata milik James.

"Semua ini mengejutkan. Grisha mengejutkan, sejak pertama kali kedatangannya dia memang sudah di kelilingi oleh aura misterius." Celetuk Alice yang sedang bersandar di tempat tidur milik Frank.

"Aku sedikit takut saat melihat warna matanya berubah." Gumam Lily.

"Dia hampir kehilangan kendali saat melihat kita menjadi sasaran Voldemort." Timpal Frank.

"Aku takut setelah ini bukan hanya Voldemort yang akan mengincarnya. Entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan akan terjadi hal yang lebih buruk dari ini. Tapi semoga saja salah." Remus berkata dengan tatapan yang menerawang ke arah jendela besar yang ada di hadapan tempat tidurnya.

"Apakah Grisha tahu tentang keadaanmu, Remus?" Tanya Lily hati-hati.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Aku belum memberitahunya, Lils. Bagaimana jika ia tidak menerima dan meninggalkanku?" Remus menerawang.

"Grisha tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Remus. Lihat saja matanya saat memandangmu, ia mencintaimu." Alice berseru.

"My Lord, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" Rodolphus menginterupsi pikirannya.

"Entahlah, akan agak sulit setelah pria tua itu ikut campur. Aku harus menyusun rencana untuk memancing Grisha keluar dari kastil. Kalian lihat sendiri kekuatannya seperti apa. Bayangkan kalau dia berhasil kita dapatkan." Lord Voldemort berseru dengan tatapan menerawang penuh damba.

Sebenernya ia sedikit terusik saat bertemu dengan gadis itu. Pertemuannya secara langsung membuatnya tidak tenang. Wajahnya selalu muncul di dalam kepalanya. Saat mata itu memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh, bibir indahnya yang mengeluarkan kata-kata penghinaan kepadanya.

Mengingat semua itu membuat tubuhnya memanas. Bagaimana pun juga ia masih seorang pria normal. Hormonnya pasti menggila saat melihat wanita cantik. Terlebih lagi Grisha memang memiliki kecantikan yang mustahil. Matanya, rambutnya, bibirnya,serta tubuhnya membuat dirinya gila. Terlebih saat ia mendekap tubuh gadis itu. Rasanya tubuhnya begitu pas berada di dalam dekapannya.

Detik itu juga ia menyadari sesuatu. Lord Voldemort bukan hanya tertarik dengan kekuatan yang di miliki oleh gadis tersebut. Lord Voldemort ingin memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya. Bukan sebagai pengikutnya namun sebagai pendampingnya. Ia ingin menjadikan Grisha sebagai Dark Lady, pengantinnya.

Keesokkan harinya, saat membuka mata gadis itu disambut oleh dinding berwarna putih khas rumah sakit. Hospital Wings, langsung melintas di pikirannya. Bagaiamana ia bisa berada di tempat ini lagi? Seingatnya kemarin ia sedang berhadapan dengan Lord Voldemort, kemudian tiba-tiba saja kekasih dan teman-temannya datang. Jujur saja ia tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang ia ingat saat Remus menggelepar karena kutukan Cruciatus.

"Aaarrggghhh..." Sebuah erangan keluar dari bibirnya saat gadis itu mencoba untuk duduk.

Madam Pomfrey datang sambil berlari dan mendapati keponakannya sedang meringis kesakitan. "Kau sudah sadar, sayang."

"Badanku sakit sekali bibi. Rasanya seluruh tulang ditubuhku lepas." Keluh gadis cantik itu.

"Oh sayang, sepertinya bibi akan menahanmu lagi hari ini." Jelas Madam Pomfrey sambil memberikan sebotol ramuan kepada Grisha.

"Kalau aku merasa lebih baik bolehkah aku kembali ke asrama saja?" Tanyanya sambil meminun ramuan yang diberikan.

"Tidak sayang, kau akan disini jika benar-benar sudah baik. Sekarang makan sarapanmu."

"Tidak Bibi, aku mengantuk salah bibi memberikan ramuan yang dicampur ramuan tidur." Gumam Grisha yang sudah kembali membenamkan dirinya dibalik selimut Hospital Wings. Madam Pomfrey hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Grisha.

Tak lama kemudian Remus dan teman-temannya datang untuk melihat kondisi Grisha sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai.

"Grisha tadi sudah bangun. Tapi dengan terpaksa aku harus menahannya kembali sampai makan malam tiba." Jelas sang matron.

"Tapi kondisi Grisha sudah baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Remus yang tidak bisa menutupi kekhawatirannya.

"Hanya butuh beristirahat sedikit lebih lama, Remus. Kau bisa menjemputnya saat makan malam nanti." Jelas sang matron.

Sebelum pergi untuk mengikuti kelas pertama pagi itu. Remus mengecup kening Grisha yang tertidur dengan damai. Selama pelajaran yang diikuti pemuda setengah serigala itu tampak tidak bisa fokus dengan pelajaran yang tengah diikutinya. Pikirannya hanha tertuju pada kekasihnya yang ada di Hospital Wings sana.

Saat pelajaran terakhir selesai, Remus langsung pergi untuk menyimpan tasnya di asrama kemudian bergegas ke Hospital Wings untuk menjemput Grisha. Sesampainya disana ia mendapati Grisha sedang mengepang rambut panjangnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Hei." Sapa Remus sambil duduk di samping kekasihnya itu.

"Oh hai, apa sebaiknya aku memotong rambutku sedikit saja, Remus? Jujur saja aku agak sedikit kerepotan mengaturnya." Keluh Grisha sambil mengikat ujung rambut yang telah terjalin dengan rapi.

"Aku suka melihatmu, dengan gaya rambut apapun." Ucapnya sambil membelai wajah kekasihnya yang masih terlihat pucat. "Sudah siap untuk makan malam?" Tanya Remus sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Grisha mengangguk, menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu dan berdiri, "Aku harus menemui bibi Poppy dulu sebelum pergi." Setelah pamit kepada Madam Pomfrey, sepasang kekasih itu keluar dari Hospital Wings.

Remus melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Grisha sedangkan Grisha memeluk pinggang Remus dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya itu. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

"Tanganmu sudah tidak di bebat? Apakah sudah baik-baik saja?" Grisha memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja dan jangan mengkhawatirkanku."

Mereka berdua berhenti di salah satu sudut yang mereka lewati. Remus menyampirkan helaian rambut Grisha yang terjatuh dari ikatannya. Ia membelai wajah kekasihnya itu dengan penuh cinta. Merlin, betapa ia begitu mencintai gadis cantik yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Grisha tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Remus yang berada di salah satu sisi wajahnya. "Aku merindukanmu, Remus." Gumamnya.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, kemarin benar-benar mimpi buruk untukku."

"Lupakan apa yang terjadi kemarin yang terpenting bagiku adalah kau dan yang lain baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka." Timpal Grisha.

Remus menangkup wajah kekasihnya itu. Wajah mereka saling mendekat, bibir mereka berdua bertemu saling mencecap serta menyalurkan apa yang mereka rasakan untuk satu sama lain. Ciuman mereka yang tadinya lembut semakin mendalam. Remus menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Grisha, menyentuh semua sudutnya dengan lidahnya. Lidah mereka saling membelit dan saling menghisap. Kedua tangan Grisha yang semula hanya merangkul leher Remus kini mulai beralih dan mulai menelusupkan jari-jarinya di surai coklat milik kekasihnya.

Pasokan oksigen mereka semakin menipis namun mereka berdua belum ada yang mau untuk mengakhiri ciumannya. Tangan Remus bergerak naik turun di punggung Grisha, menarik gadis itu agar semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Setelah bermenit-menit yang panjang mereka akhirnya mengakhiri kegiatan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Grisha." Bisik Remus, "Ayo kita segera ke Aula makan malam sudah di mulai beberapa menit yang lalu." Gumamnya sambil berusaha menormalkan kembali nafas mereka yang masih terengah.

"Tunggu sebentar biarkan aku mengambil nafas dulu." Pinta Grisha sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok.

Remus tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu. Pipinya kembali merona dan bibirnya yang lembut itu membengkak karena perbuatannya.

"Ayo kita ke Aula, aku lapar." Seru Grisha melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kokoh pemuda itu.

Sepanjang jalan mereka saling menatap sambil tersenyum satu sama lain. Dan entah mengapa wajah Grisha semakin memerah setiap pemuda itu melemparkan senyumannya.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu ek besar. Suara dentingan alat makan dan suara-suara obrolan bergaung. Remus membuka pintu, namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Kekasihnya tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, menjawab sapaan dari beberapa orang. Grisha memang gadis yang baik dan ramah kepada siapa saja.

Grisha menarik tubuh Remus ke arah teman-temannya. Gadis itu duduk di samping Lily dan Remus disampingnya di seberang Sirus.

"Senang melihatmu sudah kembali sehat." Sapa Lily melihat sahabat barunya itu.

"Aku yang senang karena bisa melihatmu sudah baik, Lils." Jawab Grisha.

"Kau habis dari mana, Moony?" Tanya Sirius sambil menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Menjemput Grisha." Jawab Remus sambil mengisi gelas Grisha dengan susu hangat.

"Maksudku setelah dari sana kalian kemana dulu." Sirius menatap sahabat dan kekasih sahabatnya itu bergantian. Meskipun Grisha tidak begitu memperhatikan karena tengah terlibat percakapan dengan Lily dan Alice.

"Tidak kemana-mana." Jawab Remus gugup.

"Jangan malu seperti itu, Moony. Aku tahu kalian bercumbu dulu di pojokan." Ungkap Sirius tenang sedangkan Remus yang sedang mengunyah makanannya langsung tersedak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Grisha sambil memberikan segelas air kepada Remus.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab pemuda itu setelah tidak tersedak. Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan obrolannya dengan para gadis.

"Cukup omong kosongmu itu, Pads." Desis Remus.

"Aku tidak omong kosong , Moony. Semua orang yang melihat pasti tahu apa yang sudah kalian lakukan. Lihat saja bibir Grisha yang membengkak itu, pasti kau melakukannya." Sirius memberikan tatapan kemenangan kepada pemuda itu.

"Yak, kau menyebalkan Siri." Pekik Grisha dengan wajah yang sudah memerah seluruhnya karena malu. "Kau menyebalkan dasar playboy amatiran." Desis Grisha sambil melempari pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu dengan kentang goreng.


End file.
